


Cuddle Trouble

by MagicQuill42



Series: A Little to the West of Perfect [2]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Advice, Crushes, F/F, M/M, Mutual Pining, Only from Fig ofc, Pining, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicQuill42/pseuds/MagicQuill42
Summary: Gorgug has a problem. And how better to solve it than asking Fig and Ayda?
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth, Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster/Gorgug Thistlespring
Series: A Little to the West of Perfect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846537
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Cuddle Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is a groupchat fic, in case that's not clear lol. I wrote this just to destress so it's not the highest quality, but I thought the subject matter was cute.
> 
> Key:  
> DrummerSupreme/LoverBoy = Gorgug  
> WorldsHottestGf = Ayda  
> KingOfHellAndShrimp/StifliedCreativity = Fig  
> LolaLocaBuzzkill = Lola (the band manager)

Gorgug had a problem. It wasn’t a very big problem but one that mattered to him a lot. 

See, his bed kind of small. His feet hung over the edge of it and he could count the number of nights he DIDN’T break it more easily than the times he had. He didn’t like to complain because it was comfortable, he was used to it, and his parents replaced it whenever they could. 

But... well if it could barely hold him, how could he expect it to hold anyone else? 

Granted: he was not currently what one would call “sexually active.” And personally he felt kind of passive about the whole sex thing anyway. But... well if he ever got up the nerve to ask out Riz or Fabian (or Riz AND Fabian, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up) he’d like to be able to cuddle with them during sleepovers. 

But even if he had a bigger bed, the one he already had practically filled the whole room! He couldn’t just artifice something bigger. ...Could he? No. ...Well... Maybe if it folded?

Gorgug ran the “fold-able bed” scenario through his head. No, the dimensions were still off. He wouldn’t be able to pull it down without smacking it into his dresser drawers. Same problem if he tried using some kind of magic, probably. 

Briefly, he considered asking his parents but he dismissed the idea. He didn’t want them to misunderstand him and add to the binder. And since he couldn’t ask Riz about something like this, he was left with only one “good advice” options. 

He pulled out his crystal and brought up the Fig and the Sig Figs group chat. Which also had Ayda for gay reasons.

>DrummerSupreme: hey guys? what do you do when your bed is too small?

>WorldsHottestGf: Are you unable to purchase a bed in a larger size?

>DrummerSupreme: wont fit :( 

>WorldsHottestGf: I see. 

>WorldsHottestGf: This is an interesting conundrum. I will have to get back to you when I come to a conclusion.

>KingOfHellAndShrimp: BRO

>KingOfHellAndShrimp: why u need a bigger bed?

>DrummerSupreme: ...uhh... im a growning boy?

>KingOfHellAndShrimp: nice try buddy that was a nat 1

>KingOfHellAndShrimp: real reson?

>DrummerSupreme: :(

>DrummerSupreme: youll make fun of me

>KingOfHellAndShrimp: only a little!!!

>WorldsHottestGf: Fig, if Gorgug does not wish to be made fun of I believe you ought to refrain so that we can aid him to the best of our abilites.

>KingOfHellAndShrimp: lame

>KingOfHellAndShrimp: but ok

>KingOfHellAndShrimp: what’s up gorgug?

>DrummerSupreme: ...

>DrummerSupreme: well i was just thinking about how theres not even room for me in it

>DrummerSupreme: so if i was dating anyone they wouldnt fit :(( 

>KingOfHellAndShrimp: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

>WorldsHottestGf: Are you currently engaged in amorous actvities with a paramour? 

>KingOfHellAndShrimp: GORGUG HASA CRUSH THEIS IS GREAT!!

>WorldsHottestGf: *Activities. Apologies, I hit the send button too early.

>KingOfHellAndShrimp: WHO IS IT WHAT’S THEIR NAME DO I KNOW THEM CAN I MEET THEM DO THEY LIKE THE SIG FIGS ARE THEY AWARE OF HOW AWESOME YOU ARE CAN I MAKE THEM AWARE OF THAT POSSIBLY BY FORCE???????????????

>DrummerSupreme: nvm

>KingOfHellAndShrimp: noooo heyyyy

>KingOfHellAndShrimp: im sorry I just got excited, im done now promise 🥺🥺

>DrummerSupreme: its ok

>DrummerSupreme: uhhhhh

>DrummerSupreme: dont wanna say, yes you know them, youve already met, i think they like the band but mostly cause were in it, i guess they already think im cool? i havent asked (´。＿。｀)

>KingOfHellAndShrimp: hm so thats a yes and a “I need Fig to remind me how cool I am” got it

>WorldsHottestGf: Are you using they in a singular, gender-neutral way, or is it the form of the word that implies multiple people?

>DrummerSupreme: um... the 2nd 1 i think

>KingOfHellAndShrimp: MULTIPLE??!?! GORGUG THATS SO COOL

>DrummerSupreme: (*/ω＼*)

>KingofHellAndShrimp changed your nickname to HeartBreaker<

>HeartBreaker: hey no

>HeartBreaker: i dont wanna hurt them :(((

>KingOfHellAndShrimp: Okay okay

>KingOfHellAndShrimp changed your nickname to LoverBoy<

>KingOfHellAndShrimp changed their nickname to StifledCreativity<

>LoverBoy: thakn you :)

>StifledCreativity: welcoem

>WorldsHottestGf: Are you now misspelling words for your own amusement? 

>StifledCreativity: yea

>WorldsHottestGf: Fasinating. May I try?

>LoverBoy: sure

>WorldsHottestGf: intersting 

>WorldsHottestGf: Hm.

>WorldsHottestGf: I do not think I enjoy it, but I am glad the two of you take amusement from it.

>StifledCreativity: Love u 2 babe

>StifledCreativity: Ok so I pulled a Riz and built a way to guess who gorgugs crush is. only its a game of Fantasy Guess Who, not a board cuz this is cooler.

>LoverBoy: (。_。)

>StifliedCreativity: Is it girls?

>LoverBoy: no

>StifliedCreativity: boys?

>LoverBoy: yea. 2 of em

>StifliedCreativity: hm we aren’t friends with a lotta guys

>StifliedCreativity: Ragh?

>LoverBoy: no. he is cute, but i havent rlly seen him since he went to help tracker so nah

>StifliedCreativity: filed under “maybe later” thne

>StifliedCreativity: omg

>StifliedCreativity: IS IT RIZ AND FABIAN?????

>LoverBoy: (。>︿<) maybe...

>StifliedCreativity: omggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!

>WorldsHottestGf: That is a lot of gods.

>StifliedCreativity: I promised not to tease you so im just gonna point out 2 things ok? ok

>LoverBoy: ok

>StifliedCreativity: 1) Riz is like, super tiny. he could prolly cling to you like a backpack and the bed would be fine

>StifledCreativity: 2) Fabes is super rich and weve seen how huge his bed is. It could prlly fit four ppl YOUR SIZE with room to spare

>LoverBoy: oh yea

>LoverBoy: thats a good point

>LoverBoy: thanks fig

>StifledCreativity: anytime man!

>LolaLocaBuzzkill: Sweethearts, not to get caught up in your teen drama but why are you using the band chat for this?

>LoverBoy: oop

>StifledCreatvity: gottagobyelola!!!!!

>LoverBoy: by

>WorldsHottestGf: Oh. Farewell!


End file.
